


Five Seconds

by babykpats



Series: Mickey's Emotional Constipation [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a hard time expressing his feelings and I an has a hard time not getting anything from Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seconds

Mickey has this problem.

He has feelings, sure. But he doesn't know how to express them without somebody needing stitches afterwards.

"Hey Mick!" Ian came bouncing into the living room.

Mickey nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Mickey subtly sniffed the air and he noticed that Ian smelled different.

They sat quietly for a bit with Mickey inhaling as much as he can, trying to figure out what Ian smells like.

"You got anything planned tonight?" Ian asked, oblivious to the fact that Mickey seemed like he was trying to suck all the oxygen from the room.

Mickey shrugged. "No. Staying in."

Ian turned to Mickey and smiled. "Good."

Ian moved and placed himself on top of Mickey and started sucking on his neck.

Mickey leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Ian moved lower and started sucking on Mickey's collarbone while Mickey placed both his hands on Ian's waist.

Ian moved one of Mickey's hands to his hardening dick and moaned when Mickey started palming his cock through his boxers.

Ian pushed his hands under Mickey's shirt and started caressing Mickey's abs while still focused on marking Mickey's collarbone. 

Mickey moved his hand and lifted one of the legs of Ian's boxers and pulled Ian's cock out through the leg hole.

Ian pulled away from Mickey's collarbone and looked at the bruise that was starting to form.

That was when Mickey saw it. A strange mark on Ian's neck.

He decided to ignore it for now.

He pushed Ian backward so that he was leaning on the opposite arm of the couch and he lowered his head to lap at the gathering precum on the tip of Ian's cock.

Mickey pushed the fabric of Ian's boxers further so more of the dick was revealed.

He pulled away for a bit.

Then he leaned back down and swallowed Ian's leaking cock.

Ian let out a deep and full moan.

Mickey continued bobbing his head and he reached out to grab Ian's hand and place it at the back of his head.

Ian gripped Mickey's hair and started thrusting into Mickey's mouth.

Mickey let Ian fuck his mouth until he felt Ian stiffen. Ian shoved his dick until it hit the back of Mickey's throat and Ian started cumming.

Mickey started gagging but Ian's hand kept his head in place so he swallowed as much as he can.

Ian finally relaxed and Mickey pulled away, coughing lightly. When he turned back to Ian, he caught a glimpse of the strange mark on his neck again.

Ian crawled over to Mickey, placing his hand on Mickey's crotch, meaning to return the favor when he saw that Mickey wasn't even hard.

"Hey. You okay?" Ian asked.

Mickey wanted to ask. He really did but he didn't know what to say without sounding like a jealous pussy.

"Something wrong, Mick?"

Mickey really wanted to know but he couldn't asked. He sighed. "Just tired."

Ian sighed and cuddled Mickey instead. Mickey sniffed Ian's hair and it smelled like a strange perfume.

Mickey inhaled. He'll count to five then ask.

5

4

3

2

1

"Are you fucking someone else?" Mickey asked quickly.

All he got was Ian's quiet snores in response.

~

Mickey was pacing outside of their room. The possibility of Ian fucking someone else was doing things to him.

He was shaky and jittery and he had too much anxious energy that he just needed to pace.

"Mick!" 

Mickey turned his head and he saw Ian waking up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Mickey shrugged.

Ian sighed. "Come here." He outstretched his arms.

Mickey breathed deeply. He was gonna ask about it.

Right now.

At this very moment.

Now.

"Mickey?"

"Areyoufuckingsomeoneelse?"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it."

"Uh... well yeah."

Mickey froze.

"I mean, you are too, right?"

Mickey remained quiet. He hasn't been with anyone since he started this with Ian but he couldn't say it. So Mickey just shrugged.

"I should've taken a shower first, huh?"

Mickey kept quiet.

"I'll go shower and then we can sleep?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded.

Ian got up and went to the bathroom.

Mickey crumpled onto the ground and closed his eyes to stop himself from crying.

~~

Ian got into the bathroom, closed the door and leaned on it slowly sinking onto the floor.

He rested his head on his hands and started crying.

He didn't know anything anymore.

Mickey won't tell him how he feels and he hates it. He keeps pushing Mickey hoping he'll get some sort of a reaction and all he gets is a shrug.

He went and made out with some random guy making sure the guy left a mark. 

It got Mickey's attention but nothing. Still nothing.

Mickey didn't even get hard for Ian anymore.

A new wave of tears came.

Ian loves Mickey, Mickey alone. But he's afraid to say it because he doesn't know if he can handle the silence that will surely come after.

Ian started sobbing.


End file.
